


Just Another Day in the Life

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, YAGKYAS, YAGKYAS 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan catches up with some of the guys ten years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift to YAGKYAS as a whole thing.

"Ten years later!"

Evan nearly drops his phone. "Hi, Shell," he says to his agent who doesn't usually start phone calls by shouting phrases at him that make no sense. "What?"

"Ten years since the invasion," Shell says, sharp and business-minded with just a hint of glee. "Where are they now? What are they doing? How do they feel about where the war is currently? How do they feel about the success of _Generation Kill_ as an idea, and what does it mean for them to see it still resonate?"

"I covered a bunch of that in the last afterward," Evan says. "That's why we call it an afterward. Far as I know, they're all where they were in oh-seven."

Iraq has stuck with Evan in strange ways. He has no problem traveling, no problem standing by his stance of cutting military spending, but he can't say things like "2007" anymore because it'd get too mangled on comms. His mother has informed him if he doesn't stop saying "fow-er," she will disown him.

"Come on," Shell says. She's not wheedling, more pronouncing he's going to do it because she knows he's a cheap date when it comes to catching up with these guys; the ones who haven't stopped him from arguing for less military spending but who have forever made it impossible for him to make the statement that the military needs to be cut entirely. There's just no way, after knowing them--after meeting so many more on the book tour--he can't imagine these men living their lives without this experience to ground them and guide them and give them a sense of pride and accomplishment and hope that they've set the world right in some small way.

And he misses them. Not that he's ever said that out loud, but Shell has X-Ray vision and telepathy as far as Evan's emotions are considered.

"I'll make some calls," he offers. "See who wants to talk."

"Pfft," Shell says. "I'm the one who checks your e-mail when you're learning about the hitman underworld. Those guys send you pictures of their kids on a regular basis. They'll talk to you."

"Maybe," Evan says, grinning. "We'll see."

*

Rudy's the easiest sell on a fresh interview because, well, Rudy. When Evan gets off the plane and to baggage claim, there's Rudy, big and buff as always. He's wearing a pink t-shirt and dark blue jeans. When he hugs Evan, he lifts him off the ground.

"Your back's gonna go out one of these days," Evan says.

"It's all good," Rudy replies. He cups Evan's face and beams at him. "How are you, my brother?"

"I'm all right," Evan says. "But I'm here to talk about you."

"I am a rock and a stream and a leaf on a tree," Rudy says. "And starving. Let's grab your bag. There's a raw food place you're gonna love."

Evan wants to argue, but Rudy had said the same about yoga in the desert, and damn if it didn't do him wonders. "Got my stuff," he says, hefting his ratty backpack. "Lead the way."

*

"Still a marine," Brad tells him over the phone. "Stateside more often than not. Seriously, Reporter?"

"Oh, eat me, Colbert," Evan replies."There's money in it."

"You are such a whore."

"So's your mother. What's your insurance rate up to now?"

"More than your royalty checks," Colbert replies, and they both laugh.

*

"Don't know why you came all this way," Walt says in greeting when he meets Wright at the front gate of the base. "Just the same old, same old around here."

"I got three Marines telling me you're their favorite Sarge," Evan says. "That's your same old, same old?"

Ten years later, and Walt still ducks his head a little when he grins. Evan wonders how to write how that bashful gesture is one of the most honestly prideful--in the best way--things he's ever seen.

"They just like me because I'll do the Dolly Parton part of _Islands in the Stream_."

"So, plenty of country music in your Victor, huh?"

Walt shrugs. "Much as I'm in a Victor, sure."

 _He is and is not the Walt Hasser I remember_ , Evan writes in his hotel room that night. _Or he is entirely the Walt Hasser I remember and he is one of those special few who were deeply mature and sure when they were still so young everyone just assumed there'd be a change that didn't need to happen_.

*

He does not call on Trombley, and if that makes him a coward, then fuck you.

*

"And why would I help the white man reinforce the idea that my thoughtful, articulate ass is a massive racist?"

"Buy you a beer," Reporter offers.

Poke laughs. "You calling my people alcoholics?"

"Scotch," Reporter amends, grinning. "Top shelf."

"All right," Poke says. "But no direct quotes."

"You're making my job difficult, Poke."

"Feel a little of what the non-white world has to deal with," Poke says, and Reporter can't help but feel fond.

*

Christensen and Stafford are both out, running one of the most successful Jarhead bars in the area. The jukebox plays nothing but Hip Hop and Rap. It is the noisiest place Evan's been in in months, and he falls in love with it a little.

*

"Let me guess," Nate says when he calls. "I'm the last one you're talking to."

"Next to last," Evan says. "I tried Ray, but he didn't pick up."

"Huh," Nate says. "That's not like him."

"You're in touch?" Evan asks.

"Yeah, we're--oh that fucker. Hold on, Reporter."

Evan doesn't get the chance to answer in the affirmative before he hears the phone get dropped and then Nate's voice, muffled but clear:

"You asshole."

"What?" Ray's voice is clear and loud, like he's yelling down a hallway.

"Reporter's on the phone."

"Oh." And then laughter. A lot of laughter.

"Did you not pick up your phone so I have to tell him?"

"That was the deal, right?"

"You're a dirty cheater, Person."

"Yeah, but I suck dick like a pro." It is said with entirely too much confidence to be bluster. It is said like Ray is absolutely certain Nate knows it's true.

Evan disconnects the call. If Nate calls back, he'll claim they got cut off. He has to go think about this for a minute and maybe make a drink.

No, no, he will definitely make a drink.


End file.
